youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Roastingkid1907
RoastingKid1907 is a Czech YouTuber who makes videos in which he criticizes known YouTubers such as PewDiePie, TVFilthyFrank and Pyrocynical with repeated threats. Most of his videos have been removed for violating YouTube's terms of services. Trivia * RoastingKid1907 became known after Pyrocynical and LeafyIsHere featured and discussed his content and internet presence in their videos. * In Roastingkid1907's video entitled "Leafyishere Roasted," Roastingkid repeatedly threatens to take the life of LeafyIsHere and makes threatening gestures while wielding a knife and alluding to a want to "stab" and "trace" LeafyIsHere; however, the legitimacy of said knife is questionable. * Whether Roastingkid's parents are aware of his internet traction remains questionable; certain videos posted by Roastingkid involve himself wielding a knife and making threatening gestures with said knife. * His 'YouTube War Update' video has him telling his 'fans' to go and spam Leafy and Pyrocynical's channels. He had also said that he wanted DramaAlert (whom he also criticized) to let him join so that he might be accorded the opportunity of unleashing a tirade of insults toward YouTuber "LeafyIsHere." * It has been purported that Roastingkid1907 once made a Twitter acount that endured suspension, most likely due to severe violation of Twitter's terms and services. According to recent claims made by Roastingkid himself, he hasn't made any Twitter accounts, though due to the ambiguity of the instance in which he was asked, it's possible that he had only implied that he hasn't made any personal Twitter accounts. * Roastingkid1907 released a video online in which he explained his suicidal thoughts and provided an imgur link to evidence of self harm. In the aforementioned video, Roastingkid explained that he felt overwhelmed by the negative responses his videos received in tandem with instances of bullying he endured at school (allegedly instigated by peer knowledge of his bipolar disorder). Roastingkid claimed in the video that he was unable to upload it to YouTube due to revocation of uploading privileges on his Roastingkid1907 account (presumably due to violation of YouTube's policy prohibiting hate speech) and therefore uploaded it to an alternate video sharing site with less traffic called Vidme. Roastingkid's video has since been removed from Vidme for a violation of the site's terms of use (possibly the sixth prohibiting content that is sensationalistic in a disrespectful way). * Daniel Keem a.k.a. Keemstar (host of the popular YouTube channel DramaAlert) made a tweet claiming to have found evidence of Roastingkid's demise. Evidence has since dispelled his claim; however this isn't the first time Keemstar has made hasty reports on false evidence. * Roastingkid has revealed on an alternate and more personal YouTube account of his that while his claims toward depression and suicidal musings were of veracity, he took to a more positive outlook on his situation (supposedly instigated by "nice comments" he received) and is doing well. Out of respect for Roastingkid's privacy (and to ensure that he isn't brigaded with more hate and mob mentality), no link to his current account will be provided here; however, substantial evidence has been provided within videos uploaded to the account to confirm Roastingkid is actually responsible for it and has prevailed past his situation. Hopefully he can escape the majority of hate he has amassed against him and can move on in life without needless hate speech. Videos Pyrocynical ROASTED THE MOST SAVAGE KID ON THE INTERNET SAYS HE IS GOING TO KILL ME PSYCHO KID WANTS TO KILL ME Leafyishere ROASTED Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Czech YouTubers